The invention relates to a thin-film magnetic field detector.
The making of a reliable magnetic detector in the 10.sup.-6 -10.sup.-1 Oe range of magnetic field strength values is a strategic goal as regards both the detection of magnetic anomalies and the making of reading heads for magnetic media with high information density.
Among the physical effects that are sensitive to the magnetic field, the phenomena of magnetotransport have the advantage wherein they can be easily integrated with the reading electronic circuitry. At present, two types of effects are used: firstly, the magnetoresistance of magnetic materials and, secondly, the Hall effect.
The invention relates to a sensitive element that can be used for the measurement, in Hall geometry, of the anisotropy of resistivity. This effect which has been known for a long time is called the planar Hall effect.